The present disclosure relates to image display control apparatuses and image display control methods, and particularly relates to an image display control apparatus and an image display control method capable of restoring display by an easier operation for a user.
Some electronic apparatuses including display panels have a function of turning light off or entering a low-luminance state for power saving or protection of pixels in the display panels when it is determined that a user has not used the electronic apparatuses for a predetermined period of time. In this case, display is restored by a key operation or tapping on a display panel performed by the user as a trigger, for example. Furthermore, a screen-saver may be cancelled when the user inputs a graphic (gesture) registered in advance, for example (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82734, for example).